Nothing Says I Love You More
by Paper Bear
Summary: A silly take on Sephiroth and Aeris because nothing says I love you more than a sword through the abdomen.


**Author's Notes: **Don't be fooled. I love the Sephiroth/Aeris pairing, despite it being very odd. The idea came to me during class when my friend poked fun at me for liking them together, "But he killed her! Is that his way of saying he loves her?" This is only meant for entertainment purposes only, hence why everyone is overly moronic save for poor Aeris. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Nothing Says "I Love You" More Than a Sword Through the Abdomen**  
_by Paper Bear_

Wrapping his hand tightly around the hilt of his blade, Sephiroth watched attentively as the figure below him knelt gracefully for a prayer. She was beautiful, angelic in every way possible. Her braided chestnut hair flowed beautifully down her back, and her pale skin and vibrant green eyes added more to her already-alluring features. She was perfect—and he wanted her.

Sephiroth stalked his prey to the Temple of the Ancients, and he waited patiently for the right moment to strike. The silver-haired man had no idea how such a beautiful creature could become so entangled with the puppet and his friends. Anger surged through his veins at the thought of Strife. Shaking the thought of the insolent puppet from his mind, he gave his undivided attention to the woman below.

Aeris. She was the last Ancient, the last living Cetra to protect the planet. He smirked, admiring the girl for her brave attempts to cease his plans; however, no matter how far her bravery would take her, she would not stop his plans.

No one would impede his plans. His goal was so near; he could almost taste it.

Taking his eyes from Aeris, Sephiroth examined the entrance of the temple. Her friends quickly ran into the temple with anxious faces. Sephiroth laughed inwardly. Perfect. He would show the puppet and his despicable friends what he was truly capable of.

Pulling himself into a standing position, he raised his sword and studied it to make sure everything was flawless. Smiling devilishly, he prepared to make his move. With inhuman swiftness, he jumped from the platform on which he had been waiting on and struck his prey clean through the abdomen with one precise—but fatal—strike; the sound of her ripping flesh was music to his ears.

He had only completed the first step of his plan. It was time to continue with the final step.

Pulling the Masamune from Aeris, Sephiroth watched her fragile body topple onto the floor helplessly. Lying in an inelegant heap on the cold floor of the altar, Aeris tightly placed her hands over her wound as she winced in pain. Sephiroth knelt beside the wounded young woman, and smiled haughtily.

"Aeris, there's something I want to tell you," he began slowly, swallowing the knot forming in his throat.

"Ugh…" Aeris moaned in pain, refusing to meet her murderer's cold eyes.

"I love you."

The young flower girl's eyes narrowed at his comment. Aeris allowed her brows to knit as his cold hands touched her face. "Wha...What? You… You stabbed me!" she spat, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor.

At that moment, Cloud stumbled his way onto the altar. Gasping for air, the young hero ran toward the injured flower girl. "Oh my planet! You killed Aeris!" he shouted in shock, crying overdramatically while holding Aeris in his arms.

Sephiroth chose to ignore the annoying puppet and continued speaking to Aeris. "Ever since I first saw you sleeping in prison at the Shinra building, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'm…dying… Ugh."

Sephiroth shook his head and placed a finger gently over her lips. "Shh. You don't have to say anything."

Cloud, dropping Aeris onto the floor, clenched his fists into a ball. "Sephiroth! You stupid head, you! How could you do this to Aeris?" he yelled, demanding an answer from the ex-general. "You killed her!"

"I'm… I'm not dead yet," Aeris replied, struggling. "If we can just stop the bleeding… I might live."

"Aeris, it's rude to talk when two people are in a conversation," Cloud retorted, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Sephiroth! Answer me!"

Ignoring the blond-haired man once again, Sephiroth swatted his hand in an annoyed manner at Cloud. "Aeris, darling, I wrote something on my sword for you. Read it."

Aeris closed her eyes, whimpering in pain. "I'm bleeding profusely from my stomach… I don't think I'll make it…"

Sephiroth frowned. "Aeris, I spent so much time planning this special moment for you. The _least_ you could do is read what I wrote on my sword," he said, sticking the Masamune in her face. "Go on! Read it!"

"'Aeris, will you marry me?'" she recited sharply, squinting her eyes to read the writing on the sword.

Sephiroth smiled. "Yes, Aeris! Will you marry me?"

No answer.

"Aeris, please answer me. I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he pleaded desperately, shaking the motionless girl gently. "Aeris, it's rude to not answer people's questions. Have you no manners?"

Cloud fell to his knees and began crying again. "No! Aeris! I'm a horrible bodyguard! Forgive me! I promise I'll never pretend to be Zack anymore because my life sucks and I'm such a loser and I wanted to find solace in pretending to be someone cooler than I will ever be!" he gasped for air. "Aeris! The least you can do is give me back the materia I let you use. You're such a materia hog!"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "What is your problem, Strife?"

Cloud sniffled. "She's dead! D-U-H-E-D! Dead! What in the hell did you think she was going to say? 'Yes, Sephy-poo! I'll marry you'!" he shouted in frustration, imitating Aeris' gentle voice poorly.

"Actually, yes. Yes I did," he answered simply with a longing sigh.

The blond-haired man narrowed his eyes. "You killed her! What kind of a proposal is that?"

Sephiroth pouted his lips slightly and shrugged his shoulders casually. "I always felt kneeling in front of the woman was too cliché. I wanted to do something more original."

Cloud face-faulted. "Original?"

"After many weeks of planning, I thought it would be very creative if I proposed by writing it on my sword and stabbing Aeris with it. My ultimate goal was to confess my undying love for the most beautiful creature on the plant," he paused and sighed again. "But unfortunately, she died on me."

"…"

Sephiroth stood and returned his sword to its sheath. Allowing his shoulders to droop slightly, he frowned and made his way toward the exit. "I'm bored now. I guess I'll summon meteor now and destroy this miserable planet. After all, I have nothing more productive to do with my life."

With that, Sephiroth left the Temple of the Ancients.

Cloud blinked once, then twice. "Hmm. Original, huh? Maybe I should propose to Tifa like that!"


End file.
